Transformers: The Fall Of Earth
EPISODE 1: THREAT ON EARTH episode starts with optimus prime and bumblebe in cybertron running from starscream and his seeker brothers. starscream: there is no way you can escape from me autobots. then starscream lunchs 3 missiles in the direction of bumblebee. optimus prime: bumblebee, NNNOOO. optimus then pulls him out of the way and both collide of the bridge and fell to the ground. then the 3 seekers landed in front of the 2 autobots. thundercracker: ok, so now what? starscream: we will kill them. bumblebee then wake up and shoot starscream in his arm. skywarp: damn you autobot. then optimus gets up and shoot skywarp in the trunk. thundercraker: just leave them starscream and get out of here. then the 3 transform and take fly. optimus prime: thank you bumblebee. bumblebee: your welcome optimus. bee then see that optimus is looking for the sky. bumblebee: is the allspark, isin't it? optimus prime: it was the thing that I most regret. bumblebee: we will find him optimus, some day. optimus prime: no bumblebee, I had made my choice. bumblebee: what do you mean? optimus prime: were gonna the allspark. opening titles start (test): Out in the darkness, someone is rending the silence Awakening this planet from its sleep Who is it? Look, evil spirits are right before you There's nowhere to run, so take 'em straight on! Someone tells me to erase my "worries" and "fear" We reconstruct our minds Clench your fists strongly Believe in the bonds between us And fight! : So all I can do : And all you can do : Is spread your wings and transform : Take the anger piercing your heart and turn it into strength : Now all I can do : And all you can do : Is shine and transform : To the stage of evolution : Touch and go! : titles appear: : Transformers: The Fall Of Earth : we then see a girl ridding her bike back home. : then she starts to narrate. : HI, I'M CHARLIE WATSON AND I'M TURNING 18. I STUDY IN STANDFORD UNIVERSITY AND I TAKE CARE OF MY LITTLE BROTHER, OUR PARENTS DIED WEEN I WAS 7 SO OUR UNCLE TAKE CARE OF US BUT THEN HE ALSO DIED IN 2017 IN MY BROTHER'S 15 ANNIVERSARY, KNOW WE LEAVE TOGETHER SUSTAINING OU HOME. I WORK AT A JUNK YARD AND HE WORKS IN A RESTAURANT NEAR CLOSE BY. : charlie: I'm home. : jake: hi sis. : charlie: what are you doing? : jake: waching this netflix show. : charlie: stranger things? : jake: yup. : charlie: hey, I have news for you. : jake: really? : charlie: my boss let me buy a car at the junk yard as present. : jake: cool sis, can I go with you? : charlie: sure. : next day, at the junk yard. : soon they arrived at the junk yard and started to explore. : charlie: (jumping on old cars and feels) ouch, wow a beetle. : then she went to her boss were her brother was. : charlie: hey boss is the beetle available? : boss: beetle? : jake: cool a beetle. : boss: well, is your birthday so...it's yours kid. : charlie: thank you. (then he gives her the keys of the beetle) : boss: oh, and charlie... : charlie: ??? : boss: happy birthday. : to be continue....